


Five Devil's Fruit Powers Sanji Never Had

by ilostmynuts



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmynuts/pseuds/ilostmynuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Devil's Fruit powers Sanji never had</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Part One: Longing**

He and Zoro were in mid-fight when his new powers finally asserted themselves. Since the day Sanji had eaten it, things had been calm aboard the Merry, no Marines in sight, no new enemies revealing themselves. Naturally, that bored the fuck out of the two of them. Now they were fighting a vicious fight on the deck.

He was dodging a deadly swing when he felt something somehow _change_ and suddenly his feet weren't so sure anymore and he slipped, legs too short, and skidded across the deck clumsily before managing to right himself and glare at Zoro.

But Zoro wasn't glaring back or charging at him with swords at the ready. He was staring at him, mouth agape, looking for all the world like Sanji had just got him good in the gut.

"Zoro?" Sanji said uncertainly, not sure why he was suddenly using the marimo's name but just feeling that that was the right thing to do somehow.

Sanji clapped his hand over his mouth at the sound of his voice, eyes widening, as he looked down at the skinny little girl's body he suddenly inhabited. His hair was black and even shorter than before, his small body covered with a boy's white shirt and black shorts.

"Wha-" he started only to suddenly find himself embraced by a strong male body.

Zoro was on his knees, clutching him to his chest and Sanji couldn't bring himself to say anything, feeling the desperation with which Zoro held him.

"Kuina," whispered Zoro into Sanji's black hair and Sanji could do nothing but hold perfectly still as he took in the smell of sweat, steel, and tears, hands clenching and unclenching as every instinct screamed at him that this was the perfect moment to strike.

Sanji hated Devil's Fruits.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two: Earth**

 **  
**

What the fuck good kind of power is this, he grumbled to himself, leaning against a positively ecstatic mikan tree in the ship's little grove and Nami smiled and said maybe he'd finally be able to get the rosemary to grow for once, did he realize just how much that spice costs at port towns and Sanji Mellorined and called Nami so clever and beautiful but pouted some more when she left. He wanted a _cool_ power, dammit.

Zoro laughed at him and called him the pretty flower princess and Sanji fumed and kicked him in the head but that didn't change the fact that wherever they went the flowers would sprout from the earth and turn their faces as if to look at him, tree branches would twitch and creek as if longing to embrace him, and if he ever slept on land, by morning his room and bed would be covered with ivy and creeping vines.

But then, on the next island he discovered the Deadly Monster Venus Fly Trap and he learned to stop pouting so much and Zoro learned that the teeth of the Deadly Monster Venus Fly Trap were _really fucking sharp_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three: Delirium**

 **  
**

Sanji knew his power was devastating, but only from secondhand accounts. His memories of using his power were nothing more than colors and jumbled, incomprehensible images. He hated using it but still couldn't control it well enough to stop himself when he saw his nakama being threatened.

Case in point: the Marine ships that suddenly attacked the Going Merry. Zoro and Luffy told him vehemently that they could handle themselves, but suddenly an admiral got a lucky punch in on Luffy and Sanji, helpless against his old instincts and his new powers, could no longer limit himself to mere kicks.

That's when he saw saw the flowers sprout on the deck and turn into dragons and he could tell the Marines saw it too. The braver ones attacked the flower dragons but the dragons grew huge and monstrous and even more beautiful and soon they were all screaming and running as large mouths spewed silver flames that danced and flickered over the Marine ship. Sanji laughed and clapped his hands at the pretty shapes made by the flames and some of the Marines looked at him and looked at the flames and sat and smiled as well and Sanji couldn't help but feel a special kinship with them even after they curled up into themselves and started giggling hysterically at the fairy lights on their knees. Some of the silver flames touched the fleeing or fighting Marines and the fire turned gooey and solid and began to cover their bodies and they screamed and scratched it to get it off but it only spread over them more till they were nothing but silvery flailing apparitions rolling around the ship, beautiful in their own way.

Sanji smiled and picked at the buttons on his shirt for a little while, ripping one off and watching the light dance off it. After a while, he couldn't hear the Marines anymore, but he wasn't really paying attention.

"Idiot," said a man with the moss for hair. Sanji wanted to pet it. He cocked his head at the insult, watching the words float from the man's mouth and snatching at them as they burst in the air, light and bright like soap bubbles. "You don't have to do all the work yourself."

"The flower dragons did it," Sanji informed the man in all seriousness then shivered, his clothes wet from the sea spray.

The man sighed and lifted him into his arms. Sanji allowed it, leaning his head against strong shoulder and closing his eyes, knowing he would be taken someplace dark and warm.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four - Angel**

 **  
**

He was flying. Flying! The glittering blue waters stretched out into the distance, the Going Merry a dark spot on the endless ocean. He could just barely make out the tiny figures of his nakama on the deck as they craned their necks to look up at him.

He laughed, the sound pure joy bubbling up out of him. He was flying! He had never known such freedom, the wind blowing through his hair and ruffling the feathers of the pure white wings on his back, the sun warm on his body. He dived, swooping over the crew's heads and back into the blue, blue sky.

Luffy's delighted laughter and cry of "ME TOO ME TOO!" were his only warning before he suddenly felt a rubber arm snake around his waist and he realized just how heavy his captain really was.

As he fell toward the water, Luffy laughing shrilly in his ears, he could hear Zoro swearing as he yelled at Usopp to help him fish those damn two idiots out of the ocean. He couldn't help it. He laughed along with Luffy as they plunged into the cold, sparkling sea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five: Lust**

After two awkward encounters with Usopp and Nami, the crew had more or less been avoiding Sanji and Sanji had been doing his best to avoid _them_. But the ship was small, and it was inevitable that he would have to actually interact with them sooner or later, but, dammit, later would be so much better. While interesting, the experiences of turning into Kaya, leaving Usopp stammering and incoherent, and Robin, leaving Nami with a blush and Sanji very, very disappointed were rather embarrassing and he really needed to learn to control his new power before he found out any more about his crewmates than he really wanted to know.

Naturally, when he opened the door to the kitchen, there was the stupid swordsman, looking around furtively as he stole into the wine cabinet. Bastard. Then he turned and saw Sanji.

There was a deer in the headlights moment.

Sanji winced when he felt his power assert himself and wondered why the hell Zoro couldn't stay hidden just a bit longer until he figured out exactly how to control the damn thing. He heard Zoro give a little strangled gasp and reluctantly looked down, wondering what kind of whore he'd look like.

He blinked.

Sanji was still… Sanji. Those were his legs, those were his arms, that was his blond hair in front of his eye.

Only… his clothes were conspicuously missing. He only wore a very battered, very used, very familiar white shirt that, while far too big for him, left very little to the imagination.

He grabbed the ends of it as a stiff breeze almost showed all his assets to the world and glared at the marimo.

"You fu-"

He froze as he got a good look at Zoro's reaction – glazed eyes, drooling mouth, twitching hands.

"Ummm…," he said intelligently, hands plucking at the white shirt.

Zoro pounced.


End file.
